Roleplay
by Yoshi Lee
Summary: Jin and Xiaoyu decide to explore their adventurous side. hehe


Speeding, The dark car appeared to blur through The rarely empty streets of Tokyo, Perfectly blending into the midnight atmosphere. This vehicle was highly complicated by any standards. having a speed of over 100 mph, go from 0 to 60 mph (97 km/h) in 5 seconds, possess a steering system to make sharp turns at city corners, and to withstand a self-propelled launch of up to 30 feet (9.1 m). On the very first jump test.

A new sensation rose his expectations to higher levels. He felt dangerous hidden under his costume, With his identification concealed he felt more risk taking, Having his true persona hidden until he was ready to reveal himself. For now he accepted the full responsibilities of being (The Dark Knight)

''Are you close?''

(Batman) watched the digital screen appear on his dashboard, There she was, The ''Villain'' he was in peruse of. Dressed in black leather skin tight catsuit, She had face-covering of a cat-mask that had the appearance of a real cat.

He begin to speak in a dark questioning tone. ''If I tell you, Would you run away?''

She bit the corner of her bottom lip, Being the seductress she was. ''Depends, Do I have a reason worth staying?''

''Yes... You have something that belong to me, I'm not going to stop searching for you until I have it in my possession'' He promised her.

Standing in her thoughtful position, Having her finger resting on her chin, After a few moments she made her decision. ''I'm a few blocks away standing on the highest building, you'll notice me the second you turn, Describe your vehicle?''

''Well, It's a real piece of art''

Length: 7.62 m

Width: 94.4 in

Height: 3.20 m

(Catwoman) licked her lips sensually, Of blood-red lipstick. She was experiencing tingles by the way it sound, even better when she was imagining it.

''My Maximum speed...530 km/h with booster'' He finished... ''Not to mention I have a built-in Batpod that have every song you can imagine, even the ones that... _Rock Your World''_

''_Hmmm... Can I have a ride_?''

_'_'_I'll give you the grand tour_'' He told her lustfully... ''I'm here'' He announced

* * *

Using one of the many highly advanced gadgets he had (Batman) Hooked the bat-grapple unto the top of the building and launched himself up. Within the moment of landing he noticed her standing on the edge with her long whip hanging from her hand.

''Chose your surrendering'' He begin... ''Willingly? or by Force? I recommend you chose wisely''

Turning around she eyed him, Long heroic cape blowing in the wind, Half of his face was covered by a bat-like-mask, And the symbol of a Bat printed on his chest. ''I like the look... But I can do without the underwear on the outside'' She grinned teasingly

He blushed a bit under his mask. ''What do you prefer... Yellow spandex?''

''You certainly have the body to pull it off...'' She put her finger in her mouth.

''Enough!... You have something I want, Give it to me'' (Batman) demanded her

''As you wish...'' Running towards him she jumped in the air and kicked him in the chest sending him sliding on the rooftop before he stopped himself. Kipping-up He watched her use her quick feline abilities to rush him for another attack.

Reaching into his utility belt he pulled out smoke balls and threw them on the ground. causing the area to be surrounded by smoke, Something Ninjas used for an escape or confusion to their opponent. What was meant to give him the advantage backfired as he couldn't see her anymore.

_''Meow''_

_''Meow''_

He could hear her purring but her position was still hidden from view as he looked around. It wasn't until he felt the deep sizzling of the whip cracking his Ass _(qutashhhh) _did he spot her. He yelled out in pain as it the sting burn. even through his costume it still hurt like Hell.

Using his most trusted weapon from his belt as she prepared for another strike. He throw the rope around her, trapping her as it tighten it's hold.

''Seems I caught a Cat'' he smirked proudly, watching her struggle to break free from the rope as she laid on the ground. ''There's no use trying to escape'' He told her bending down and picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

''What are you doing?'' she questioned being helplessly vulnerable

''Taking what belong to me'' He chuckled as he spanked her butt and begin walking away

Xiaoyu giggled. ''Jin!! where are you taking me?''

A sexy smirk appeared on his face as he replied with naughty intentions... ''To The Batcave.''


End file.
